Redemption Song
by Moonlit-Jeannie
Summary: My third and possibly final shuffle challenge attempt. Dasey, lots of Kenvor, Rendra, and some Emily thrown in with a splash of Remily and Rasey. Sex, lies, and character death lie inside.


-1**AN: Okay, this is my last one unless someone else tags me. It's from when Miranda (Lady Azura) tagged me and you guys…you thought you could escape my love of Trevor, Ralph, and Kendra, didn't you? Seriously, you guys are about to go into Kenvor and Rendra overload. It's insane. There's still some Emily and some Dasey that peeks through, though. Enjoy!**

**Just to let you know, song six's drabble can be read as a companion to "Teenagers", from my first shuffle attempt if you want.**

**This one's pretty dirty in nature. I blame it on the fact that I just finished watching the Daytime Emmy awards (Yay, Jen Landon!) and MVP: He Shoots, She Scores. Soaps are very dirty nowadays with the exception of ATWT. They really are. And…man, this is probably some of the most random, weirdest, dirtiest stuff that I've ever written. It's got some full blown angst too. Sorry for that. I'm not really sure what I think about all of this yet, so be sure to let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. You guys really should know that by now.**

…**..**

**Song One: "4ever" by The Veronicas (Trevor, Kendra)**

He'd finally come to terms with the fact that Emily would never see anything in him more than the friend that he had become to Casey over the past year and a sort of acquaintance to her that had just so happened been in almost every class with her since grade two. He could understand when she'd started dating Sheldon Schlepper, it actually even gave him some kind of hope that maybe, just maybe, if they didn't work out he would have a chance.

But instead, after Sheldon moved to Newfoundland it seemed like she was back to her social climbing ways through guys. She was still convinced that popularity was what mattered. First, she had chased Peter, the punter for their school's football team, then there was one of Derek's teammates from the hockey team who she had her sights set on. Now, she was actually dating some guy who had been a sort of super jock from a rival high school and had graduated the year before. His name was Patrick Pearson and Casey had told him that he was Derek's current girlfriend's ex. Coincidence? When it came to Emily Davis, if it involved Derek Venturi, Trevor wasn't sure there was a such thing as coincidences. Casey had said that Emily was over her little crush, had been for awhile, but that crush had lasted for almost a decade and old habits die hard.

So he decided to accept the fact that it would never happen and move on. Sure, he'd just admitted to himself that old habits were hard to break and that Emily's crush on Derek would probably never go away, but he'd only had his crush on her for half the time, almost five years, he would break it. He would, it couldn't be that hard.

That was about the time that his sister had come home from university for the summer. Isabel had went to Ryerson last year and roomed with some girl who had graduated from Thompson in the same class as her, but the two had never been friends. Trevor had three guesses what kind of girl she was and when she walked in that day, every single one of his suspicions had been confirmed.

He remembered Kendra. She was popular, one of those girls who, like Emily, like Isabel, hell, like Casey somehow saw something in Derek Venturi. She'd even dated the guy. What was he supposed to do with that exactly? Jump for joy because his sister who had had the same hopes as Emily all throughout high school thought she was going to be "best friends forever" with a girl who had been a queen bee when she had been at the bottom of the totum pole?

He stayed away when she was around, he knew how those girls were, but then, she started coming by almost every night. She'd stop him before he could leave. She wasn't shy, that was for sure. She'd tell him exactly what she wanted and how it could work for him. Apparently, she had something that he wanted, he guessed that was supposed to be her? And to make the situation even more interesting, he apparently had something that she wanted. What that was, he wasn't sure, but the only answer he could come up with was a penis.

**Song Two: "Bye Bye Bye" by NSYNC (Trevor/Casey Dasey)**

"Casey, look, I'm tired of this game. I'm tired of the games that you and Derek are playing and it's like I'm a player in it, but I'm not sure exactly how that's possible because it's just a game between the two of you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Her already large blue eyes widened and he fought the urge to unpack the suitcase that he had packed for her while she was at work and not throw her out of their apartment to go live with her loverboy.

"I've had enough of it," he explained. He knew that in the beginning it was different, she had been the one to like him and he had been the one in love with someone else. It was part of their agreement, it was part of their charm. What was charming about it, he wasn't sure. "I'm sure Derek will welcome you with open arms. Maybe then you guys can fuck in his bed instead of ours."

But that had all changed, he'd slowly gotten over Emily, and then she had moved into his apartment when she'd transferred from Western halfway through their first year of university. She'd said she'd missed him, but he should have known what she had really missed was her stepbrother who had also moved to Toronto. He really was stupid, he should have seen it, he'd seen it before, but that was when he didn't care. That was when he loved someone else. So when he'd walked in, not once, not twice, but three different times on the couple "making love" in their room, in their bed, he'd decided it was time for him to leave her with her prize. Derek.

"But Kendra's staying there…and it's just them and Ralph…I don't…"

He pressed his lips together and pushed her suitcase over to her with his foot. "That's too bad. You should have thought of that before, but you know what? I wouldn't worry if I were you! I'm sure Derek will leave Kendra just as soon as you walk through that door and tell him that you're moving in," he said sarcastically.

Yeah, Trevor really thought that relationship would last. "Be sure to tell Kendra that I said best wishes for the wedding. Have fun." He waved and shut the door in her face before leaning against the door, finally letting the cold façade disappear.

**Song Three: "History" by Matthew West (Ralph)**

"Many people make history in their own ways. In fact, each and every one of you are writing your own histories at this exact moment just sitting here in my class."

Ralph raised his hand and when called upon asked the question that was on only his mind and the girl, Lauren, who sat two rows behind him. "How can we be writing history if we're not writing anything right now? You told us to stop taking notes."

Not that he had been taking notes anyway, he tended to use his writing utensils for more important things. Like drumsticks.

**Song Four: "Ain't No Sunshine" cover by Christina Christian (Patrick/Emily)**

He was gone again. For business or pleasure, Emily wasn't sure. Often times it was both. And she was tired of pretending as if she were oblivious to the fact, tending to his children, their children on her own.

The thing was, she was royally fucked either way. It hurt to know that he didn't love her, that any time there was an offer for him to go away, he jumped at the chance to get away from her. She loved him, with her whole heart, she loved Patrick more than she'd ever loved Sheldon and more than she ever thought she'd loved Derek back when she was still harboring a crush for her friend's husband. But it would also hurt if she left him.

Either way, she would be all alone.

**Song Five: "Little House" by The Fray (Kendra/Trevor, Kendra/Ralph)**

"You're drunk," he said simply. He didn't expect an answer, a fight. It was a simple statement as his ex-girlfriend worked at the button of his pants and trailed kisses along his neck, pausing momentarily to nibble on that tiny place behind his ear.

"You're drunk," Kendra giggled.

"Okay, then," Trevor replied, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

She tried to help him out of his pants, but in the car, with the steering wheel in the way that proved to be difficult. Instead, she pulled her top off to reveal that she wasn't even wearing a bra and Trevor sincerely hoped to God that a police officer, or anyone really, didn't see them.

She took his hand and placed it on her breast before crawling to across the front seat to straddle him. He tried to take his hand away, she was drunk, he didn't want to take advantage of her, they weren't even together anymore.

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked carefully, causing him to bite his lip. "You can look at me, you can touch me. You can fucking kiss me Trevor," she cried. "I'm a slut, aren't I? Isn't that all that I am? To you, to everyone? I'm sorry…I'm sorry about what happened with Ralph. I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

He swallowed hard and took that moment to pull his hand away and to adjust his pants before tossing her shirt at her. "Put your clothes on," he said quietly, avoiding her questioning. "I'll take you home."

**Song Six: "Irvine" by Kelly Clarkson (Kendra, Kendra/Trevor)**

She lay on the floor, the shower curtain clutched in her fists as she cried into it. She didn't stop to think at all about using the towel that she had been using to dry her legs as she shaved them or the gash that was now bleeding onto the linoleum. Her cell phone had long since been abandoned, she wasn't sure if Casey had hung up and she didn't really care right now.

Kendra was alone again. It was really simple, she'd been alone before. Everyone always left her, she'd got used to blocking out the pain, it came naturally now, but why was it that her chest was hurting so badly right now? Why was it that through her tears, the cut on her leg felt like nothing at all? She tried to make it go away, but that only made her stomach hurt. Her hand trailed down to her stomach before resting it lightly where the bump would be in the following months.

That was why it hurt so much. She loved him.

She wished that God would have taken her with him, but she'd been away at school, in a different city when it happened. Why? Why was she having fun, shaving her legs and making herself pretty for him for when she went home to visit for the weekend later that weekend and tell him about their baby? It wasn't fair.

Kendra wondered if Trevor was watching her now, lying on the cold, wet, bloodied bathroom floor. She wondered if he cried because he would never know his child. She wondered if he was watching them both.

**Song Seven: "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson (Dasey, Ralph/Casey)**

"Be quiet," Derek whispered into her ear, his hand tightly holding her mouth shut.

She nodded and murmured a promise that she would stay quiet and he removed his hand before busying himself by peeling off her flannel pajama top. She cursed herself for wearing her old pajamas, shouldn't be wearing something more sexy? More romantic?

"Everyone's asleep, I think I heard Lizzie go down for some water right after I came in here."

She didn't say anything, but simply pulled his head down and shut him up.

"Oh, God, Casey," he mumbled between kisses as her hand went down the front of his boxers.

"Casey? Hey, Casey, are you okay?" she shook herself out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

Ralph sat across from her at the table and he was waving a hand in front of her face. "You okay, baby? You were explaining this Pythagoras dude's law or whatever when you zoned out."

She smiled a tight smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ralph."

**Song Eight: "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne (Emily/Ralph)**

Emily crawled across the bed to the place wear Ralph slept. It was made up, but lying down, she could still feel the impression that his body made.

He'd left again. Maybe for good this time. She was tired of him constantly leaving, of his constant doubt, but she loved him and everything about him except for that.

When Sheldon had come back, he'd heard and seen what he wanted to. He made his assumptions that because they'd been together for years if you added them all up that she would rather be with him than with Ralph.

But all she needed was Ralph, she missed him and she wanted him to come back and tell her how he loved her and say those lines of his in that goofy way. All she needed was him.

**Song Nine: "Mouth Shut" by The Veronicas (Kendra/Ralph)**

"What is it, Ken?" Ralph reached out and touched her arm as she grabbed her jeans from the floor where they had been discarded with her other pieces of clothing.

She closed her eyes. "This can't happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't love you."

He frowned and that line between his brows appeared. She shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair and got up, pulling on the various pieces of clothing.

"Okay…I mean, maybe, eventually…"

"This should have never happened. You don't understand. I have a boyfriend. I love him."

**Song Ten: "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy (Kendra)**

She watched silently as he led his new girlfriend into the café to sit down in a booth just a little ways from him. He had moved on, but she wasn't sure if she could do the same. Why was it that everywhere she went she saw him, saw them?

Why was it her heart hurt so much when she saw him? She was over him, she was! She could be over him if she tried hard enough. Kendra didn't pine. She didn't think about what could have been, if it could still be.

She tried to say goodbye, she did, but the words just couldn't come. So instead, she turned her back on the happy couple and walked out of the café where they had so many happy memories.


End file.
